


A Meeting with Lord Umber

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon's meeting with Lord Umber does not go as expected.





	

“It’s time she married,” Lord Umber insisted as he sat in a chair across from Jon.

“She will,” Jon said with a nod as he laced his fingers together on top of the table. “When she chooses.”

“You’ve said that for almost a year, and she’s yet to make a choice,” Lord Umber scoffed.

“She’s come from a horrible situation that takes…” Jon started with his usual explanation.

“I know you are bedding her,” Lord Umber said as he leaned over the table and looked at Jon pointedly.

“Lord Umber…” Jon warned.

“I know that the moment you were declared a cousin by her lame brother…”

“Do not speak of the Lord of Winterfell in such a manner, nor his sister,” Jon warned.

“Her maid is a distant relative,” Lord Umber said, not breaking contact with Jon’s gaze. “She says she hasn’t bled for two months.”

“Did you place a spy in Winterfell, sir?” Jon asked, affronted.

“She was here already,” Lord Umber said as he sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap confidently. “She’s merely provided me with information for the promise of a good match.”

“And these lies you spout…” Jon began with some venom as his eyes darted to the slightly ajar door to the room.

“You two have been careful,” Lord Umber said as he picked at a tooth. “I bet even her brother and sister don’t know. Wouldn’t that tear the Starks apart to learn the prim and proper Sansa Stark is bedding the man she used to call brother. And now, it appears she is pregnant with his bastard.”

Jon’s hand went to the hilt of Longclaw and Lord Umber stiffened visibly. 

“I have told two others and sworn them to secrecy,” he said with a slight hitch to his voice. “If something happens to me, they will share the news with all in the North.”

Jon felt his heart hammering in his chest. The solution he sought wasn’t so easy afterall. He loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword and sat back, trying to calm his nerves.

“What do you want?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“She’s to marry my son Martyn,” Lord Umber said clearly.

“Martyn?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. All of the North knew Martyn preferred the company of men to women.

“He has agreed to take her as a wife, and with the child already inside her, an heir has been taken care of.”

“And Sansa is to live in a marriage with a man that will bed other men?” Jon asked.

“She’ll have her child; your child,” Lord Umber said with a smirk. “And he’s not interested in her; so there’ll be no expectations. But the Umbers need an heir. I have tried to get Martyn married for years…but now a situation has presented itself to me.”

“And you think my cousin will agree to this union?” Jon scoffed.

“She will,” Lord Umber said as he rose from his seat. “You’ll make sure she does, because the other options are not good for either of you.”

Jon stood as well, he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

“I hear the Queen has found a suitable bride for you as well,” Lord Umber noted. “One that has agreed to move North because you refused to go South?”

Jon nodded.

“No one would be happy with what you two have been doing,” Lord Umber said with a chuckle as he walked toward the door. “But you have my word, that I won’t reveal this as long as I draw breath. And no Umber will claim First Night…but the King of the North could”

“How am I to trust a man who blackmails me?” Jon called to him.

“Because you have no choice?” Lord Umber asked. “I suggest next month?”

Jon said nothing in return.

“And with both of you still residing in the North,” Lord Umber said as he got to the door. “I wouldn’t mind if you gave me some more heirs after this one. I’m sure Martyn wouldn’t either. The Lady Umber’s cousin will always be welcome at Last Hearth”

Lord Umber exited the room and Jon banged his fist down hard on the table.


End file.
